changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Adh-Sidhe
Don't cry. Not yet anyway...Hell awaits you. Time to start suffering... In the darkened nights of ages past the Adh-Sidhe prowled, haunting the realm of Ireland, bringing wrathful destruction to those of evil heart. The Adh-Sidhe represent vicious and terrible justice, hunting the scum of both Kithain and Human societies. Description Grimly determined, the Adh-Sidhe are justly feared by wrong-doers, but theirs is not to punish the petty crimes: only crimes of violence, bloodshed and sexual force attract their ire and they can be very creative in making the punishment fit the crime... Many have ventured opinions as to why the Adh-Sidhe walk this dark path but none truly know, not even the Adh-Sidhe themselves. Perhaps dreams of righteous vengeance have shaped this kith. Direct and aggressive, these kithain find friendship hard, even with the most decent of companions, and relations are often strained. Indeed, even many honest kith and humans find the Adh-Sidhe's drive and grim attitude strongly unsettling. Never a numerous kith, the Adh-sidhe have found the modern world in dire need of vengeance. Daily the number of atrocities and victims grow, and the Adh-Sidhe fight to weaken the tide. It is a futile struggle perhaps, but the Adh-Sidhe are nothing if not relentless. With the spread of Irish blood around the globe the Adh-Sidhe have reached foreign lands, carrying out their task regardless, but they are spread terribly thin. Despite their savage and terrifying countenance the Adh-Sidhe have good hearts, with a deep and profound love and respect for all things good and beautiful. Indeed, this only fuels their desire to destroy the cancer of injustice before it destroys even more. Surprisingly the Adh-Sidhe are not tortured by feelings of angst, bitterness or loneliness. They are content with their chosen path and it's consequences and have no desire to be any different. They have open scorn and contempt for the nobility of both Courts, especially those of Sidhe heritage, and will never swear allegiance to, or join, a noble family or Court. In the eyes of the Adh-Sidhe the nobility betrayed the Commoners by closing the Gates of Arcadia on them, trapping them in the Endless Night. Even today the Adh-Sidhe pursue those directly responsible for this betrayal, and many Sidhe nobles are uncomfortable under their scrutiny. Rebirth does not remove the stain of guilt... Only rarely have the darker 'Unseelie' natures of these dark kith emerged but when they do many tremble, and if such an Adh-Sidhe were to commit a foul deed their fellows would make their suffering legendary... As previously noted, the Adh-Sidhe hold the noble houses in utter contempt for their treachery in barring the commoners from Arcadia during the Shattering. House Scathach was not party to this foul deed but aided the returning noble houses during the Resurgence, and in some cases, the Accordance War. As it stands, relations between the Adh-Sidhe and House Scathach are strained, and the Adh-Sidhe refuse to join Scathach, or any other noble household. As a matter of calling, many Adh-Sidhe would avoid swearing allegiance to a household, even if relations were good. They are fully aware that noble allegiance could put them at odds with their lifes task of justice and vengeance. They have an affinity to the Actor realm. Appearance and Lifestyles The Adh-Sidhe can be terrifying and nightmarish, bearing an aura of menace, even when near those of clear conscience. Typically tall and lean, they have pointed ears and angular features. Their hair is black as pitch and their chilling gaze is the flaming red of burning embers. They resemble dark Sidhe, save for when they open their mouths revealing a mouthful of dagger-like teeth... Clothing is of little concern for this kith and they favour tough, functional, clothing that enables them to blend in with normal people. Jeans, sturdy boots, t-shirts and shirts, denim and leather are prefered. The pointless affections of 'youth culture' don't sway them, and 'all black' wouldn't allow them to fit in. Likewise, trenchcoats are often impractical, and jewelry is a pointless affection that distracts from their cause. They can admire the beauty of jewelry, but they refuse to wear it. They typically wear their hair long, braided into a single tight plait (so it won't impede them) or cut savagely short. Note: Their bite does Str + 1 damage. Childling Adh-Sidhe are rare, weighed heavily by their life-task and are unsurprisingly serious. They often punish the childish or thoughtless antics of other children, but avoid using violence for this end. They use very inventive trickery instead. They are usually mature beyond their years. Wilder Adh-Sidhe are the scourge of bullies, becoming increasingly brutal in their punishment. Few remain in education for any real period of time, usually being expelled for violent behaviour to other pupils (the bullies). Many take to the streets forming militant Guardian Gangs or fighting criminals using cunning and fae power. Grump Adh-Sidhe are little different than their wilders, but are even more driven and brutal. They age like other Changelings but the signs that accompany age in an Adh-Sidhe are never 'kindly'. The wrinkles they gain are angular, shadowy and demonic, and their flesh becomes gaunter. Ancient Adh-Sidhe look like hellish, skeletal, witchkin. Adh-Sidhe are vigilantes, naturally drawn to where the need is greatest, most obviously the cities of Man. Any work they perform is for basic survival only and they favour security and enforcement work, giving them an increased opportunity to target those in need of cleansing. It's a common ploy of this kith to set themselves up as victims. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Adh-Sidhe have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights NightMare: By spending one Glamour point the Adh-Sidhe can transform into their NightMare form: a black horse with flaming eyes, daggerlike teeth and razorsharp hooves. For that scene they gain +2 dots in Str (even above 5), + 1 dot in Sta (even above 5), and 2 extra Bruised Health Levels. In addition they can double all their movement rates. A hoof attack in this form does Str + 2 damage. The Adh-Sidhe cannot perform actions requiring manual dexterity in this form. Stain on the Soul: The Adh-Sidhe can sense the taint of atrocity in those they meet. It requires a Perception + Kenning roll (diff. 6). 1-2 successes will note the taint, 3 or more will reveal the exact crime. The difficulty to detect the taint of an unremembered lifetime (not uncommon among Changelings since the Shattering) is 9. This ability is an unconcious one and requires no Glamour to activate. It operates every single time the Adh-Sidhe meets someone, even if they have met before, so even if they don't notive the taint at first they inevitably will at a later meeting. It is best if the Storyteller makes these rolls. Frailties Aura of Menace: Adh-Sidhe are unsettling to say the least; they suffer a +2 difficulty penalty in any social situation except intimidation. No Lord Commands Me: Adh-Sidhe may never join or serve a Court or Noble Household, nor will they serve a Sidhe. As a result they will never gain a title or noble holding. In addition many nobles forbid them entry into freeholds in their domain, or fearing their wrath, arrange for them to meet 'unfortunate accidents'. Wrathful Calling: The Adh-Sidhe are driven to punish the guilty. Any time they fail to do so by choice they suffer growing pain. Each time they do so they suffer -1 Impairment (accumulative). Adh-Sidhe that fall prey to their darker nature and commit atrocious tasks suffer this penalty as well. Unless of course, they punish themselves... Views on Other Kith Boggans: They seem decent enough, and gossip doesn't warrant our attention. Boy, am I glad I have a clear conscience! Eshu: They wander the world, never amounting to anything. We are neutral. So you want to hear a story about the Adh-Sidhe do you? Well... Nockers: Tinkering keeps their minds from darker pursuits. They leave us alone. Pooka: Tricksters are to be watched, for their tricks can all too easily turn nasty. Humour? Hello? Redcaps: The Redcap are bloodthirsty scum. They often need our guidance in learning the error of their ways. Just fuck-off about the Adh-Sidhe! Bastards! Satyrs: Lustful, empty fools. Some have tasted our wrath, for sexual violence is but a step away from lust. Real party-poopers! Sidhe: Betrayers! They left the Commoners to suffer. Seek the guilty and punish them. Adh-Sidhe?! Where?! Guards! Guards! Sluagh: The dark whisperers are to be pitied, but seldom they attract our attention. A wild card indeed. Trolls: Decent, honest, honourable and forthright. An inspiration for all. Were they to oust the Sidhe we may return to the Courts and Households. The path of righteous vengeance is honourable but methinks they are too driven. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/adhsidhe.html